bubbas_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
Night 2
Night 2 is the second night of Bubba's Diner. It takes place the day after Night 1. Tactics The two tasks needed to be completed are found in The Office and the Bathrooms. The player is free to wander around Bubba's Diner however needs to complete the task before 6 AM. It is necessary to complete the office before the game will allow the player to complete the bathroom. During the office minigame, the player will be seated in front of the large group of monitors on the back wall. The objective is to complete all the menial tasks and order all the supplies on the monitor without being jumpscared by Bubba or Porkpatch. Both animatronics begin on the stage in the Dining Area and will attempt to enter the office and attack the player through either of the two doors. The screens will show various cameras around the restaurant, and also have audio lures attached which are activated by double-clicking the respective camera. The audio lures are used to lure Bubba and Porkpatch away from the office while the player works on the remaining tasks. The minigame is completed when all tasks are done and the player signs off the computer monitor. During the Bathroom minigame, the player will be stationary within the cordoned off cubicle and is tasked with using a plunger to unclog the toilet. This is achieved by repeated clicking the plunger, however this also generates noise, which is tracked with the speaker icon in the top left. If the noise level is too high for too long, Bubba will appear at the door. The player can then either wait until Bubba leaves or continue to use the plunger. Bubba will move closer before jumpscaring the player if they do not allow him to leave before continuing. Once the playing has used the plunger enough they will retrieve a Bubba plushie from the toilet, ending the minigame. After finishing the task the player will be able to leave the building through the dining area, which will lead into Night 3. Phone Call This phone call is received from Phone Guy at the start of Night 2: "Hello again, I knew you would get it done fast, you see! Well, you might know the location so that means you know where to go when I ask you to. For today you got two tasks: the first one is to go to your office again and print more stuff. The second one though... isn't such a fun task. You see, we're having some problems with one of the toilets in the men's bathroom. Yeah, a clogged toilet. Of course. You're paid to be the guy that does the kind of stuff that nobody wants to do - the handyman, for short - so move those arms, prepare yourself and set some classical music. You're about to move crap out of the toilet. To recap: print stuff, move crap. Have a good night." Post-Shift The end of Night 2 is earned immediately after completing the night. This shows the player at home after their shift looking at a news article promoting the re-opening of the diner, along with a revenue report for the previous months. This shows that the revenue for the last month has plummeted with the previous three weeks earning nothing at all. This is likely due to the body of a former employee being found dead inside one of the animatronics and the impact this has had on the business. Trivia *Night 2 is the only night in which no new animatronics are introduced. Gallery Toiletview.jpg|The bathroom minigame Bubbabathroom.jpg|Bubba in the bathroom Bubbabathroom2.jpg|Bubba closer in the bathroom 20180727090929 3.jpg|Bubba about to attack the player Category:Nights Category:Night 2